


Children of Wrath

by KRISTINE667



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISTINE667/pseuds/KRISTINE667
Summary: Sequel to "sins of the father"





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Tuesday 9am**  
**Area 51 Nevada**

  


2 months later  
Morris Fletcher was so very bored.  
He was slumped over onto his desk, his cheek flattened against the hard surface.

He had grown to loathe his job. It had gotten far too boring and predictable. He was going to have to think about lifestyle changes and very soon.

He picked up his head to find a puddle of drool on the desk.

"Shit!"

He looked at his calendar, all dates filled for the next two weeks, all the assignments boring. Too many boring reports about alien activity in and around area 51.  
There was nothing in here about recent abductions, the last one seemingly have stopped nine months ago.  
How utterly boring it all was.

  
"If I don't get something new and intriguing within 2 weeks I'm quitting... Maybe I will go into clandestine arms sales, that might be fun."

His eyes became bright, and he wiped the drool from the desk as the intern into this office.

"Hey are you... Jessie Kramer?" he asked, puzzled. Didn't administration promise him male secretary's?

What knockers!

"I am!" she smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Fletcher. Oh here's my clearance papers."

"I'm still a little confused... "

Jessie nodded, a little uncertain of her new employer. "Well, we can start with my skills. I can multitask. 100 words per minute, basic mechanic skills, proficient in first aid and CPR, I can speak five languages-"

"Yeh, I see now" he held up the papers. "great resume... well... what are you doing Friday night?"

  
**New Jersey**  
**12pm**

"Now is the time for the auction to begin. The bidding starts out at $250,000 Do I have $250,000 for this two-story home that was built in the 1950s. It has a basement, a very roomy attic with five bedrooms and three bathrooms and a spacious living room..."

While safely hidden away in the bell tower of the church down the street, Christopher Wagner watched with binoculars. Leah was sitting down in the corner, clutching a box of Kleenex. her fingers twitched badly as she fought down the urge to sign to herself, but she couldn't because she was holding on to the Kleenex, but Christopher didn't need it that much; he cried for less than a minute.

With the absence of the two, the state had foreclosed on the house. The feds seized it and put it up for auction. Christopher and Leah had staged a daring robbery in the middle of the night to grab some old photographs and other family mementos; whatever the two could carry in one backpack would have to do. Christopher Wagner and Leah Kimball decided to take their own path and did not contact Walter Skinner at the FBI. The two were now fugitives on the run.

The cold floor was hurting her ass, so she leaned over against the wall, watching her new brother carefully. She figured there would be a lot more tears but there were not. He only took one tissue and she was left with a now-crumpled box in her hands. She took some tissues, crumpled them up into a ball and threw them at him to get his attention.

"I'm sorry you lost the house."

Christopher thought about this. He picked up the backpack and put it on.  
"It's okay I have my sister back."

Leah felt disappointed, she wasn't sure what that meant to her yet.

"It just made me sad anyway. I don't think I would have liked living there. You can keep the pictures. I get the feeling Mama Wagner didn't like me very much."

He put out his hand, helping her off the floor.  
"She loved you more than you know. Maybe more than even I know. She always knew the aliens were coming and she was terrified."

Leah shrugged, confused. 

"Why are you defending her?"  
Christopher didn't answer.

"I don't remember Mom and Dad. Just the aliens. Remember what I said Chris, no one cuts me ever again."

Leah handed him the crumpled box of Kleenex then made her way out of the bell tower and began heading down the stairs.

Christopher just followed along until they reached the bottom floor. "I don't think they're after you anymore. I mean its been almost a year now. You told me your abductions were a lot more frequent than that. I think you're safe from the aliens."

  
She looked off into the distance, then back at him. She smiled really big.

"We're going on an adventure. We're going to Area 51." 

Christopher was puzzled, then his eyes got wide.   
"Dreamland!"  
Leah just shrugged. "They keep aliens there."

"I know that," he remarked "I mean, it's a military installation We won't get in there."

"We have to. Besides it's not like you have anything better to do. I don't have anything better to do."

  
She took the backpack from him and began to dig through it. After a couple minutes he patted her shoulder, making her look at him.

"Not getting arrested, that is something better to do."

"They won't arrest me, I have ID."

Then she poked herself in the belly. She looked angry.  
"I want answers, and you should too! Christopher why would they give away their own children?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't answer. But he realized they had enough money, and so the two of them boarded an Amtrak train that would take them to Nevada with a few stops in between.

  
**2 days later**

"Well tell me about what happened before I was taken. I still don't remember anything except the TV show.  
"You enjoyed it... It was from the 1950s. It was a seriously idealistic time in American history."  
"Sounds like a real garden of Eden."

Christopher shrugged. "Yeah. But there was a snake in the garden. It was the fear of communism."

"Well what about my life. Our life. Their life or whatever."  
"Mom and Dad?"  
"If you say so."

Christopher looked away from her, and out the train window. He didn't know where to start.

_"Alison, what are you doing?_  
_She was maneuvering in a zigzag pattern across the line in the backyard, stomping down hard into the grass._  
_"I have to mow it today," He signed to her._

_The 10-year-old smiled at him, made faces, and continued what she was doing. He went to her side and looked at the ground._

_"This is a bad thing," he noted as he looked at the three-toed footprints scattered over the whole yard._

_He looked far and wide over the yard and found it was covered with three-toed footprints._

  
_"This is hideous!"_  
_Christopher put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him and held up his other hand._  
_"Go to your room."_

_She pulled away from him frowning, then went right back to what she was doing. He shook his head. It was just the sad truth when she got off on one of her kicks, nothing could stop her. But he had to mow the lawn and so went to the shed to get the lawn mower._

  
_Allison just looked at him as she was jumping across the yard. She was not happy with him. He doubled down and thumbed towards the house._

_"They want to be my friends," she signed emphatically._  
_"You're stupid," He signed back._

_Dad got home from work then, and came into the backyard and was just staring at the damage, his hands on his hips._

_"Christopher, get this cleaned up!"_

_Hank Wagner picked up Allison, who immediately became pissed off. She stiffened up in his arms, making it hard for him to carry her back into the house. Dad was lurching as he moved away towards the back door._

_"I don't think she did this," Christopher offered "I don't know who would do something like this. Well what exactly do you want me to do, dad?"_

_"Your mother will be home in 2 hours You know how she gets. Just take care of it!"_  
  


"Crazy." she signed  
He kept looking out the window. Leah slapped his shoulder.  
What did Mr Smokey have to say???

  
_She wasn't supposed to be taken, Christopher. It's beyond my understanding why they did so._  
_We sure they would come for you! I even told your father that!"_  
_As test subjects?!? You sick monster!_  
_"That's true... Except for one thing! They don't take infirms Christopher! Even if they did she_  
_would not have remained an infirm for very long! That's not how they operate!"_  
_He lit up a cigarette. "They insisted on a name change, so she wouldn't remember either. I_  
_understand she's quite fond of it."_  
_"Allison... had an implant."_  
_Charles frowned. "In many cases, their intent was well known. In your sister's case... I just don't_  
_know... "_  
  
He grimaced. Was this a good or a bad thing? He did not know. "He told me they don't take infirms."

Leah was stunned and then angry.  
"He called me an infirm?"  
"He was the puppet-master, so I was told by Marita Covarubbius."

"Did you think I was an infirm?"

Christopher narrowed his eyes, smiled gently.  
"Not for one second."

x-x-x

**2 days later**  
**Just outside Rachel Nevada**  
**Off highway 375**  
**12:44 a.m.**

  
Morris Fletcher raised the night-vision binoculars to his eyes.  
"I can't believe this is happening. This is actually happening?"  
He turned to his associate, Carl and handed him the binoculars. "Check it out!"

Carl watched into the distance, across the desert floor, and already well past the last warning sign and 6 ft tall chain link fence.

"They actually got over the barbed wire! I'm impressed!"  
"I'm not!" Morris yelled at him. He took the binoculars back and looked as a young man and young woman just crossed into the danger zone, and seemingly uninterested in whether they lived or died tonight.  
There were warning signs after all!

  
Morris Fletcher motioned to the woman soldier who was climbing onto the top of the military truck and began loading her sniper rifle.

"No sign of weapons," Carl remarked. He motioned to the other gathered soldiers. "We'll need positive identification on the interlopers."

Pictures and video were taken at rapid speed. The cameras were emptied and the memory chips were then handed off to a fellow soldier who ran to his car, got inside and began driving quickly back to the base.

Fletcher was still looking through the binoculars.   
"What the hell? The security breaches don't go down like this. I haven't seen one go like this yet. Well this is new!"

"Drone surveillance footage indicates they came in on foot... your orders sir? The woman on top of the truck asked in a firm voice  
He stood there for what seemed like forever.  
"Sir?"

  
The two of them were making it so easy that Fletcher was mildly annoyed.

"Ah... Shoot to wound. The woman first."

The soldier wrapped her index finger around the trigger and pulled.

"Damn! The scope is trash sir. I don't know if it was made in another country!"

"Huh!" Fletcher exclaimed, "would you look at that?!"

Fletcher was in shock as the man did not continue on, nor did he turn and run away from Area 51. Instead he dropped down beside the fallen woman and appeared to be giving her medical treatment.

"I have a clear headshot sir!"  
"Hold you fire. Okay everybody in the car. Soldier, if you will head back to the base and prepare for a debriefing that would be appreciated!"

The sniper soldier saluted and got into the truck and headed back to base.  
It took Morris Fletcher's team about another 5 minutes to reach Christopher and Leah. Christopher was too involved in preventing Leah's sucking chest wound, from becoming a fatal situation, he barely took notice of Morris Fletcher and his men.  
Fletcher cocked his head becoming even more and more amused by these mysterious events unfolding right before his eyes. He bent down. "Are you a doctor?"

Christopher turned his head slightly, revealing the anger and the fear in his eyes and then he went back to what he was doing.

"That was so stupid! What the hell were you thinking, coming out here? Did you just happen to miss the 10,000 warning signs to stay away?!"

There was no answer. Fletcher got on the radio. "I'm going to need a medical evacuation. Gate 25, section 40. You'll see it."

Then he knelt down next to the two. The girl's eyes were half open and she was gasping for breath.  
"Can you keep her alive?"

"Mr Fletcher!" One of the soldiers ran up to him. "If this is a serious medical emergency I'm sorry to inform you that Dr Lemay is in Wisconsin for a symposium and he won't be available for 2 days."

Morris Fletcher waved him back, hovering close to Christopher.  
"The question is not that hard. Are you a doctor or not?"  
"Yes!" Christopher looked at him "is it too much to ask you for a first aid kit?"  
"Wow, today's your lucky day." He then pointed to the road where the ambulance was racing towards them.

"She's my sister... There's no other doctor around?"  
"Damn. Really? You're more stupid than I thought. How the hell could you not see something like this coming?"

  
"Is there any doctor available?"  
"Yeh, you... right?"  
"I... she's my sister That makes things complicated!"

"But not impossible?"

The mobile medical unit arrived and two tired looking paramedics got out with the stretcher and said to work.  
Fletcher turned to the paramedics. "Okay just follow his lead."  
Fletcher got up front in the passengers seat. "You know what? If the situation were a little bit different I would shoot first then ask questions later, but that seems kind of tasteless would you agree?" 

Christopher looked up momentarily then went back to his job, reminding himself, his sister was a patient in need, and only he could do the job.

  
"But you have me very curious. What is a doctor and his little sister coming out here for? So you just do your work and be prepared for me to ask you a whole hell of a lot of questions later!"


	2. part 2

The ambulance raced toward the front gate. "How long will it take you to get ready for surgery?" Fletcher demanded.

  
Christopher looked down at her chest, saw some black object sticking out from just under her rib cage. As much as he didn't want it to be, surgery was inevitable.   
"I... need an x-ray first!"

Leah opened her eyes slowly, and focused on Chris. Her hands begin to twitch and tried to form letters. 

"I told you this was a bad idea," he signed to her.

"Oh, wait wait wait!" Morris Fletcher looked both amused and angry "excuse me! Is your sister deaf?!"  
Christopher continued to sign with one hand and held up his other hand open motioning Fletcher to be quiet. He just laughed out loud.  
"Oh my God! I've never been down this rabbit hole before. I just can't wait to hear your story!"

  
"She's an abductee and we wanted answers. That's all. Do you want to trade information?"

Fletcher snorted and wiped at his watering eyes. "Don't bother."

The mobile medical unit passed through three checkpoints before arriving inside area 51. Christopher, Leah, and the others were were rushed out of the back of the ambulance.

Fletcher pointed to Christopher. "Get this man the proper attire for surgery and please give him an ID badge immediately. Now!"

A paramedic put a hand on his arm. "We're going to prep for surgery now. You can let go of the stretcher. Really it's okay."  
Reluctantly, Christopher did so.

"Great! I really want this to go as smoothly as possible. This way!" Fletcher waved to Christopher to follow him.

Leah was rushed into the x-ray room. The bright lights revealed that her physical condition was deteriorating rapidly. She was pale and her chest was swollen. There were simply no choice and the x-rays proved it; the bullet as well as the implant would have to be removed.

  
"That door right there. They'll have everything you need. Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I can't!"  
Christopher looked Morris Fletcher desperately.  
"I have it on good authority that if the implant is removed, she'll die."  
Fletcher just looked at him, nonplussed.   
"Oh! You mean the... " and he pointed to his own neck. "Well this is not one of those kind of implants... I don't think this is not one of those kind of implants. Then again I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure that if you don't do the surgery she'll die a lot faster."

Christopher was shocked at Fletcher's coldness, and unable to believe that he was faced with such a horrifying choice. Allison made him promise and now he had to break that promise.

"There is a bright side to all of this."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Christopher raged.

"No! Listen kid I'm going to tell you something really important; your sister's going to have surgery and when she wakes up she'll wake up in a comfortable hospital bed with a fluffy pillow and a warm blanket, and all she needs to help her begin her recovery. What did the aliens ever do for her? Oh I know! They just tortured her and threw her out of their ship while it was traveling at 10,000 miles an hour, dropping her off wherever. You know I think she's pretty lucky in my opinion!"

Christopher could only shake his head, remembering what Leah signed to him as he gave her the news he did't want to give.

"Traitor," is what she told him

  
 **NEXT MORNING**  
Christopher set up on the couch in the small holding room at area 51.   
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he said to himself "I hate you Dad. I hate you with everything that I am. I think if you were not already dead I would have to kill you for the unbelievable damage you have done to your family!"

"Can I see my sister now?" He called out. No answer  
"Can I get something to eat?"

There was a bang outside the door. It was opened quickly and someone tossed in a can of beans, a manual can opener, and a plastic fork. The door was shut again just as fast.

"Really hospitable place you got here!"

He really didn't know what to expect. Area 51 and all. He realized that all the rumors he ever heard about it were true, and he, as a civilian, was not wanted here. He figured the only reason he was still alive at this point was because of his sister being an abductee, and they were going to use him for leverage.  
He looked over at his backpack. They had taken it from him on arrival and he rightly assumed they rifled through it; when he opened it he found the pocket knives were missing, The brief documentation from his father as well as the documentation Dana Scully had provided him, were all missing. Left behind were family photographs and he didn't want most of them.

  
An hour after somebody tossed in the can of beans, a woman with long dark hair, and wearing a tight fitting but very formal business outfit came into the room.

"Dr Christopher Wagner? I'm Elvia Sutton and I'm a psychiatrist."

He half-smiled. "I was interrogated by 10 people today. Three of them were soldiers. I don't know what I can tell you that I haven't already told you. I'm ready to see my sister now."

She smiled gently. "That's why I'm here, to help both you and her."  
"No more experiments! She's been through enough!"

"No experiments," Dr Sutton answered "she's under observation for what I hope are obvious reasons. Your surgery was exemplary by the way. She's recovering... extremely well."

Christopher nodded, noticing her pause. "What about the implant What can you tell me about that?"

"It was cracked. It's hollow on the inside."  
"Hollow!" He exclaimed. He wondered why there would be any need to put his family through all of that, only to implant something that served no purpose whatsoever.   
Then the other shoe dropped.

"We think there might have been something inside of it, but it's not there now. That's why she's under observation."

He got it from the couch, went for the backpack but realized it was useless to try and protect it now. Then he went to the door. "Take me to my sister!"

"Here put this on." She handed him a badge with his name and some other identifiers, along with the string of numbers.  
He seemed unsure so she affixed the badge carefully on his right side. "Christopher I want you to trust me. I'm here to help..

He looked towards the door.  
"We shall see won't we?"

Christopher followed Dr Sutton out into the hallway. There were a few soldiers lining the corridor. Some of them ignored Christopher, some of them glared harshly at him.

"Not wanted here," he agreed.

"Well, no one here is used to outsiders, as you can imagine."  
"I guess. Do they really keep aliens here? I'd hate to think we went through all of that and don't get to see an alien."

Dr Sutton was going to respond, when two soldiers came around the corner, passed by them quickly, looking at each other and whispering. They glanced at Christopher and then went on their way.

Another soldier moved past them, this one more quickly and he had a frantic look on his face.

"Pussy!" Someone shouted behind him.

Christopher turned to Dr Sutton. "The implant, I want to see it."

"Hanger 10 is where they do research on extraterrestrial evidence. But I can't give you permission to go there, and I'm not sure how you'd get it. Who brought you here?"

As if an answer to the question Morris Fletcher rushed around the corner He was all smiles.  
"I can't believe this is happening! I haven't seen anything like this in 2 years! Dr Wagner!"  
Fletcher grabbed his hand and pumped it excitedly. "You know I figured something might happen but wasn't exactly sure what. But this! It's incredible!"

Christopher pushed past him, forcing an armed soldier to raise his rifle until Fletcher warned him off. Dr Sutton followed him quickly into Leah's hospital room.

"Oh my God!"

Everything in the room with that was not bolted down was hovering close to the ceiling including a hospital bed that had a patient in it, by the name of Frank Lori.  
Frank Lori was waving his hands over the side of the bed that was pressed up against the ceiling.   
"Hey who's down there? Are you a doctor? I think some of you found one of those anti-gravitational devices because I have been stuck up here for the last 5 minutes and so has everything else! _Can somebody please get me down???_ "

  
"Leah!" Christopher moved into the room towards his sister who was cowering in the corner, hands pressed against the wall , she was pale and sweating all over.

"I thought her name was Allison? Mr Lori please calm down we'll be with you in a moment!"

"What? Oh for God's sake don't tell me to calm down! I am stuck on the ceiling! Why the fuck are you telling me to calm down??? I'll have you know this is not normal situation!"

"Make it stop!" She signed to her brother, "it's not stopping! I don't know how to make it stop!"

He put a shaking hand on her shoulder, turned to Dr Sutton. "She's doing this."

"I think so."  
Dr. Sutton knelt down to her  
You can make it this stop, it takes concentration!"

"No no no!" Leah slapped their hands away.  
"You stop, I stop!"

Doctor Sutton got an idea. "Christopher has she been deaf her entire life? She's never heard one sound?"

  
"That's right..." his eyes got wide  
Is she 'hearing' thoughts? He asked quietly.

Dr Sutton looked back at Leah and held her gaze. Then she signed "is that better?"

"Make them all stop!" Leah began weeping.

Dr Sutton patted his shoulder. "Okay stop thinking!"

"Huh???" 

But Dr Sutton was already running from the room, pushing past Morris Fletcher on her way out.

"Hey you!" Mr Lori shouted to Christopher "will you please get me the hell down from here!?  
"Would you shut up??? Stop thinking too!"  
Christopher said on the floor beside her, just hoping this nightmarish event would end quickly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry for wrecking your day but as far as I can tell you are not the one who is stuck on the goddamn ceiling!!"

Dr Sutton rushed back into the room. She pointed to the bed with the screaming Mr Lori in it  
"Please put it down."  
"Fucker is hurting me!"

Dr. Sutton reached into her medical bag and pulled out a hypodermic needle and a small bottle.  
"I'll take care of it, but I need to be able to reach him."

The bed dropped to the floor hard, and Dr Sutton moved in.

"Relax. You're safe."

  
With the last voice silenced, Leah slumped back against the wall.  
Dr Sutton approached the two of them slowly.  
"Is that better now?"

Leah just stared for a moment, then nodded then spelled back "I never imagined that sound would be so annoying."

Morris Fletcher just watched for a few more seconds, then found that emptying his mind completely was too difficult, and he left the room.

Dr. Sutton took Leah's hand and spelled with her other. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen again"  
She got to her feet and started for the door.

"You don't have to go."  
"Thank you... Leah... but you need to spend some time with your brother now."

With the two of them alone, and Mr Lori in a hard sleep that would last for a few hours, Leah turned to Christopher and he took her hand.

She patted his shoulder firmly, looked right at him.

"You want to know something Chris? An advanced species has no use for a disabled person. They fly through outer space, reach every single part of the galaxy there is to reach, build laser weapons, time travel. But you know what I was to them? An infirm. Spare parts."

  
_I hate you Dad. I hate everything about you._

Leah tapped the side of his head very hard.

"Stop doing that!"

"I'll get better. Ali you are not an infirm."

She slapped his hand away.  
"Weak."

Then she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Weak no more," she signed with a twinkle in her eye.

**8 DAYS LATER**

Christopher was frustrated, both with his lock-down, that consisted of a single room with a very small exercise yard outdoors, and that his sister had changed so much, ever since the implant was broken.

He was hungry and he had to use the bathroom. He thought about trying to McDonald's on the base... the one with the alien spaceship structure on top of it... and truly that was the most exciting thing he saw since he got here. Leah must be so disappointed, and he guessed that's what drove her to get an up close and personal look at the alien implant, once inside of her and now outside of her, and leaving behind some very unique gift that expanded her brain power beyond the understanding of current medical science.

Despite their years apart, despite her amnesia and that he knew she didn't really think of him as her brother, but as a good friend, as for Christopher, she never stopped being his sister, and he never stopped being her guardian. So he went with her.  
They entered hanger 19 and She found the plexiglass container and was staring into it, her hands on both sides of it.

Christopher tapped the container. 

"This is where they put things that are too dangerous for human hands."  
"Even though it was inside of me."

She looked closer.

"You cut it out of me."  
"No I removed it." He signed defensively.

He wanted to be careful in how he approached her. It was Dr Sutton's idea; Don't think too much and try not to get her agitated. Her new abilities were unstable, and he had to admit, Allison Wagner had a habit of being pushy and abrasive.

  
She smiled at him, kindly this time.   
"You were cutting, right?"  
He grimaced. "I'm sorry."

Leah was amused. "For cutting the lawn? The last thing you told me before we got here. You were cutting the lawn!"

  
"Hey hey hey, what's going on here?"  
Morris Fletcher entered the hanger followed by Dr Sutton and a woman soldier. "You are not supposed to be here!"  
Dr. Sutton motioned to him to calm down.

"Mr Fletcher I'm very sorry. This is my fault. I-"

"Please spare me your life story I already know it. Your father worked for us! Your father quit the program. I think I met him once. He hated being called Henry!"

Leah struck Christopher on the arm. "Tell me what happened with the lawn?"

  
He gave her a disarming smile. "My girlfriend Alicia helped me fix it. We ordered new lawn rolls and replaced the whole thing. It took several hours. Not a big deal."

Then he turned to Fletcher and stated "I don't speak about my father. He betrayed his entire family."

Leah clenched his arm so tightly he winced. "Hurts. Make him stop, brother."  
The plexiglass container began vibrating, right before it shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone trembled in Christopher's grip and he put it back in the holder.  
"I'm getting the feeling this isn't the truth I really want to hear."

"It isn't, Christopher. Morris Fletcher has given over authority of your sister to Dr Sutton. You never had a say in that. She's been kept in under careful analysis and kept separate from you."

"What are you saying, Jesse?! _Are_ they doing experiments?!" Christopher raged.  
"Not invasive... I don't think... but I know it's an analysis and audit of the things she can do now! Dr. Chris I don't think they have any intention of letting you see your sister tomorrow... if ever."

  
Jesse might have hated herself for her willingness to spill "state secrets" but she realized, as many women have before her, that Morris Fletcher was nothing but a philanderer and a womanizer and he actually deserved this.  
She was afraid, not from the fact that she was going to rat out a man who turned out to be nothing _but_ a rat in her opinion, but she knew, after this fateful choice, job security would become a thing of the past; There was no doubt she would be fired.

But she was pissed even before she started drinking, and the alcohol only emboldened her.

"That chick... little miss Joanna? She doesn't like you. No interest in you whatever. She's been there only to keep you away from your sister."

Christopher's hands were shaking in rage. He turned to her, glaring at her.   
"You, take me back there. You get me back in Area 51."  
Jesse dug into her purse. "I think my card is still good. Okay let's go."

  
x-x-x

Whatever you do, stay calm. Remember what I told you? Think of absolutely nothing!"

"She can read thoughts?"  
Not exactly. Not now... it's something we can't allow to happen."  
"I don't understand."

The tall dark haired woman world on her, eyes flashing with fear.  
"She has been deaf since birth. She hears noise in her head but she doesn't know they are words. Do you understand now? She doesn't know they are words! We don't want her to know words!"

The doctor smiled with satisfaction, convinced her unilateral choice was a good choice.  
Words are knowledge and knowledge is power my dear Joanna, and Alison Wagner has too much power already!"  
Okay give this one more thought Make sure you responses true; if you cannot keep your mind and your emotions calm, then do not come!"

Joanna assumed her military position, and even saluted, though she did not actually have to.  
"Dr Sutton, I am a soldier, I am disciplined, I took Morris Fletcher's advice to shoot to wound and not kill. I followed his orders, now I follow yours!" Joanna stated as she followed Dr Sutton into the very secret sector 85, which is where people went to disappear.

Dr Sutton and Joanna then entered the large plexiglass room and approached the hospital bed.

"I think I fell," Leah signed.  
Dr Sutton put a tender hand on her shoulder. "Indeed, you did We were on our way to see your brother. Your test results indicate the presence of infection but we were going to take care of it.  
"Changed my mind. He shouldn't have done that."   
"He meant well."   
Dr Sutton lifted up Leah's shirt to look at the incision in her belly. "It looks pretty bad. It could get worse. I'm going to start you off on a series of antibiotics. They're very strong and you will feel quite sleepy."

Leah's nodded as Dr Sutton prepared the needle. You know, Leah, sometimes things do not always go the way we expect them to go. Your brother met you no harm, he was just trying to help."  
Leah jerked as the needle plunged into her arm.  
"I don't think I can trust him."

Her sign language was becoming fumbling and erratic, and soon her arm dropped to her side and her eyes closed.

After another minute Dr Sutton turned to Joanna and pointed to her head.  
"The harshest images you can think of, the loudest words you can shout, in your own head! Do it now."

  
There was no response from the sleeping deaf girl, none whatsoever. Dr Sutton breathed a sigh of relief. "If you're nervous, don't be This will be done humanely. She won't suffer in any way."

  
Joanna feels a little sad. The girl look completely harmless now. She looked almost angelic.  
"Are we wavering?! Doctor Sutton demanded.  
"I was just thinking... how pretty she looks."  
"Well, don't! Joanna, even the devil disguises himself as an angel of light."

Joanna straightened up again. "I understand."

x-x-x

_Christopher kicked the side of his bed lightly. Then he watched as his little sister dragged in one foot._

_Downstairs, mom and dad were waiting to take her to buy a new Barbie doll, and then they had reservations at a five-star restaurant later that evening._

_But Allison decided she would have none of that, for whatever reason. She didn't want to go at all. It was usually her thing but not today. Instead she ran into her brother's room and crawled under his bed._

_Christopher had no plans to go with them, instead choosing to study college entrance exams. He hoped to become a doctor one day._

_He kicked the bed again._   
_She responded by drawing her other foot underneath the bed. Then there was a metallic crumpling sound and a beer can was tossed from under the bed._

_CHRISTOPHER! IS YOUR SISTER WITH YOU???_   
_The sound of mom's footsteps could be heard running up the stairs, and he hastily tucked the beer can away in the trash and then he reached under the bed took her sister by her feet and dragged her out slowly. She was clutching a magazine and a sock. He lifted her up off the floor, and she threw an arm around his neck while looking at the magazine with her free hand._   
_Mom stormed into the room._   
_"We're going to be late!"_   
_She reached over and tried to pull Allison from her brother's arms, then she released her and told away the magazine instead._   
_She looked at the title, which read Hustler, And then at the image of the scantily clad woman adorning the cover, then she glared at her son._   
_"Uh, Anthony left that here," He tried, his cheeks becoming hotter. Allison dropped the sock and put her other arm around her brother's neck and curled into his chest._   
_"Uh huh," she replied in a mocking tone._   
_Christopher look down at Allison. "I don't think she wants to go. She can stay with me It's really no problem."_

_"You need to study." she shook the magazine "and you need to take out the garbage."_   
_He winced in pain as Allison's fingers dug into his neck. Right. Let me talk to her alone?"_

_"Five minutes no more." Mom told him and then left the room. He knelt down in front of her and brushed away the tears that were streaming down her face._   
_"You don't want a new doll? Your collection isn't nearly complete."_   
_She raised both hands then balled one into a fist._   
_"I don't feel safe with Mom anymore. Head not working right."_   
_"She won't let anything happen to you. Allie she loves you so much!"_   
_"She doesn't make me feel safe! I'm safe here with you! Christopher please don't make me go with her! Please, please, please!"_

  
"Don't worry Christopher. We're going to make it."  
Jesse released one hand from the steering wheel and patted his arm."I'm so sorry this happened. I mean, all of it."

She pushed down on the gas pedal a little harder, making the car jump forward.

Christopher shook his head.  
"I missed them at first. My parents... but Allison... I miss Allison every day!" 

He looked ahead into the darkness. "Can you drive faster?"

"Sure," she answered glad that he was starting to talk to her "we're going into the East gate. That's closer to section 85."  
"I don't know about section 85."

Jesse frowned. "That's where they send people who disappear."

  
x-x-x

Leah woke up, alone. She was strapped to a hospital bed in a large room at the end of a corridor filled with many other rooms that were all separated by clear plexiglass room dividers.

She concentrated and the straps broke away and fell to the floor. She set up and began coughing so violently that she vomited.  
She crawled from the bed and fell to the floor, dizzy and weak. she struggled to her knees and crawled into a dark corner her hands flailing about wildly.

Finally realizing she was alone, she settled down and began to sign to herself:

"Stay."

Because she knew, something bad was coming. 

  
Dr Sutton entered the quarter followed by Joanna obediently at her side.

"Shit," she gasped upon realizing the hospital bed was empty.   
She should never let the girl live this long.

  
"Hey!" Another voice called out. Christopher finally made it to section 85, followed by Jesse.

"Get out, both of you!" Doctor Sutton ordered. Joanna cursed herself, realizing she had not brought a weapon. But who could have 14 something like this?  
Dr Sutton angrily pointed at Jesse. Your interfering with government orders.

"To hell with your government orders. She's just a kid." Jesse turned to Christopher "I swear to God I am not done. The next thing I do is I cut off Morris Fletcher's dick."

Christopher began to laugh. In a corner of the other side of the corridor something moved.

"Look out!" He shouted

Seemingly on its own power the hospital bed propelled itself off the floor then hurdles forward, crashing through the fiberglass plexiglass dividers. It completely missed Jesse, Joanna and Christopher, and made impact with Dr Sutton slamming her into the wall with a loud thud. A crack could be heard as she in the bed tumbled to the floor

  
Oh my God! Joanna cried out. Christopher dropped to his knees, pushing the bed away from Dr Sutton and looking her over.  
"First aid kit?!" He yelled out to Jesse.  
"Right," she gasped and ran from the room. Joanna was already gone by then.

Leah attempted to move past him when he grabbed her arm  
"You shouldn't have done this," He signed

She pointed at him, her eyes filled with a very familiar looking rage.  
"You doctor. First do no harm."  
Then she pointed at Dr Sutton.  
Your patient.

  
Area 51 was like an uncooked egg. hard and practically impenetrable on the outside, soft and loose on the inside. Many guards surrounded the border to make sure no one get in.  
Inside was a different matter, always quiet on this night. He only movement now was Joanna racing to the weapons barracks where she grabbed the best sniper rifle she could find, then she ran off again, towards the baseball field. At the top of the exclusive skybox sheets she would have the best view possible in all directions.  
She loaded up with one bullet. She would only need one.

"Crack shot," she reminded herself "I never miss."


	4. Chapter 4

There was nothing much more to be done for Dr Sutton. She was unconscious, possibly in a coma. Getting her situated on the hospital bed and getting her into a room, Christopher summoned the other doctor in charge then went after his sister.

He found her, moving across the baseball field, from first base to third base then fourth base and back again. It reminded him of finding her in the yard, when she was tracing the path of alien foot-prints.

A loudspeaker came on.

"I'm sorry," Joanna's voice said with extreme calmness "Dr Sutton was right. Your sister is too dangerous to live."

He began to run toward his sister, reaching her just as the crack of the rifle rang out. 

Leah cried out as she fell backwards onto him, and as the bullet ripped through her side, it plunged into him just below his hip.

"No!" He cried out Leah... "Allison!"

She stood up again and he reached out for her. She pushed him back and looked at the anger in her eyes.

Joanna screamed over the PA system. Moments later, she crashed through the glass barrier and tumbled down. There was a slight whimper as her body hit the stairs and begin to roll down, slower and slower until finally coming to stop on aisle six.

Leah turned to her brother, calmness overtaking her now 

She smiled at him now, spelled out "bad lady. I hope you didn't sleep with her."

x-x-x

Christopher stood away as he watched Jesse take care of his sisters bullet injury. She did not want him to touch her or even look at her at this point, and he fully understood. Would she ever trust him again? That was debatable, he was determined to be there for her no matter what... Even if she was no longer the sister he once knew.

At the other end of the baseball field a golf cart started up and headed towards them. As it got closer, Christopher could see Morris Fletcher was driving it.

"How is it going?" Fletcher smiled brightly.

Christopher shrugged. "Oh, you mean after your attempt to kill my sister failed?"

"I did no such thing! I simply gave that woman authority to handle the situation as she thought best. She is the tops in her field as far as psychiatry goes!"

"Is... "

Fletcher frowned. "Yeah we're sending her to Walter Reed, And there she can rest comfortably... For whenever she re-emerges from her coma or whatever! Hey, look. I'm sorry. I really wasn't aware that woman had any plans to exterminate your sister... But I have some news that might interest you... Make you feel better about the whole situation."

Christopher put his hands on his hips. "I have no idea what that could be."

"Well it means you get to walk away with your life... Her life too. Because usually see the way we would handle something like that is to make the two of you disappear."

"Huh! That's fascinating. My own government that I have paid taxes into would consider such a thing."

"Hey kid! You want to listen to my offer or not???"

He exited the golf cart, banging around on his way out, obviously angered and frustrated.

"I have a daughter... she has a brother... my daughter is about her age... okay here is my offer. There's the town not too far from here, out past Rachel. It was originally designed for tourism."

He stroked his chin, unsure of how to describe it.

"I mean the whole town was built as an interactive... I don't know. Popular culture exhibit! But it was finally decided that idea would never fly. That was about a year ago? There's not much out there, anything you would need would be found in Rachel."

He kicked at the ground with his polished shoe, then instantly regretted it.

"This almost goes against my better judgment; I'm sending Jesse with you... She's still my secretary but... The current work environment has become strained."

Christopher is smiled knowingly. Then he laughed.

Fletcher just glared at him.

Jesse came over to them, And she was holding Leah's hand. 

"Mr Fletcher," The secretary and scorned lover addressed him very formally. Leah pulled away from her and went back to the bleachers.

Jesse glanced at Christopher and then looked at Fletcher.

"Uhh... Yeah! So!" He slapped his hands together "you kids up for a road trip... get away from all this mess?"

Jesse was puzzled. Then she smiled. I'm being fired.

"No not really... "

"We'll be lined up against a wall and shot?" Christopher asked snidely

"Hey, I said road trip. I didn't say it was to Boot Hill!

Then it was into his turn to smile. "I just have to give... Miss Kramer... A debriefing and an assignment transfer, and the three of you can be on your way."

"No catch?" Christopher asked

Fletcher pointed to Jesse and looked at him blankly. "Yeh. Her debriefing and assignment transfer."

OUT PAST RACHEL

4:30 P.M.

"This place is a hole!"

Christopher looked out past the window windshield and his eyes glanced over the ghost town.

There was no other way to describe it. Buildings were complete, and appeared to be structurally intact. There was a tiny main street with a park in the center and a courthouse that towered over all the smaller buildings around it. 

They had passed some houses on the way into town, both one and two story. Like the rest of the town, they were all empty.

"I'm guessing there's no water or power... hey!"

His seat was pushed forward hard as Leah scrambled out of the car.

Jesse was smiling, almost laughing. "She never asks does she?"

Christopher's head was still touching the dashboard. He leaned back, rubbing his skull where the impact occurred.

"Nah!"

He watched as his sister ran down the street, looking at all the storefronts and pressing her face in hands up against some of the windows.

"Well I don't really know. It's been a few years."

"Since the aliens... I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

Leah returned, with a big smile across her face.

"Like!"

Then she opened the car door in took a hand and pulled him out for firmly

"I can get water and power on," Jesse called out after him.

"We'll stay here. I like it here. Feels homey."

"There's nothing here Leah! I mean it's a ghost town."

We'll invite people to come live here! We'll fix it up."

He looked at her and just laughed. She was as high strung and determined as she always was. She saw something she wanted she went and got it, all else be damned. It was almost comforting, And he did his best to shake off his feelings of foreboding.

"I don't think we are entirely free... I don't see why they would let us go like that. Jesse... she-"

"Likes you. You two should get a room. They have lots of rooms here!

"Jesse said she could get the water and power going. What do I do about my continued hospital residency?"

She shrugged. "You know enough. You can be the town doctor. Study "at home". I knew a family in one of the shelters they did study at home. They said they learned a better in that environment than in a regular school environment."

"I guess."

You should also call me Alison too.

He was taken aback, the foreboding feeling getting a little worse.

"I thought you preferred Leah."

You like Allison better. And maybe it fits. Who called me that anyway? Mom or dad.

"Uh... mom... dad wanted to call you becky."

"Eww, I'm not a Becky!"

She pointed to herself.

Okay, Allison it is!"

x-x-x

  
I got it! Langley exclaimed. "I got locked on, again, YES!" he slapped his hands together and focused on the computer.  
Byers, Frohikie, Jimmy stop your grinning and drop your linen get over here now!"

Hey, lunch is ready. Get off that computer Langly," Frohike ordered as he put the top layers of bread in place.

"But I found them! That doctor and his patient? The ones we gave the fake IDs to!"

Right," Byer's remarked "the alien!"

Langley ignored the joke at his expense and then looked back at the computer monitor "Check this out They were at Area 51 for two weeks. Then they left... at least their IDs left... on route to 395, but going past Rachel, Nevada."

"Huh! They've been an Area 51 for 2 weeks... And they got out? Alive?" Frohike wondered

"Been tracking them since they departed our fine company sometime back," Langly replied, feeling proud of himself.

"Dude! You thought she was an alien?" Jimmy laughed.

Byers slapped him on the shoulder. "You should have been there! The look on his face it was absolutely priceless!"

"Easy mistake," Langley remarked in defense "especially now! Come on think about it! Nobody goes on vacation to Area 51 and then comes back out again in anything other than waterproof tarps... unless there's a good chance they are aliens and they have a season pass!"

Buyers was ready to start mocking him again, then looked to Frohike and Jimmy. He was getting an idea.

Okay look we found them on a tip right? The tip turned out to be... well half true... "

He stopped then, in verbal communication and in thought process. He looked at the computer screen "at least up until this moment. Now I just got more questions than answers!"  
Langley waved his hand fast. "See? Yeh! You know I'm right!"  
Though, exactly what he was right about; even he wasn't sure.

"Maybe we should call Scully?" Frohike offered.

"But... What if it's a really big story? I mean what if it is bigger than anything the lone gunmen have ever reported? Then maybe we don't want the FBI involved... At least right at first!" Jimmy offered.

Frohike sat down with his sandwich, pondering over the situation and opportunity unfolding before them. "It might be worth investigating."

"We should," Byers agreed "Ok, Langly get us some coordinates for those two. Now it's a long drive, so Jimmy you take the first shift... "

**to be continued**


End file.
